Rest
by amphii
Summary: Shulk and Lucina try to get some sleep, but Dark Pit... complicates things a bit.


**AN:** Just a really quick note before we start – Dark Pit still dislikes the nickname Pittoo, but makes an exception for Lucina and Shulk. Now that that's out of the way, have fun reading!

* * *

Shulk awoke with a start due to the sensation of something soft hitting him in the face. His eyes instantly adjusted to the moonlit room, and within seconds he identified the source of the disturbance: beside him, Dark Pit was sleeping on his belly, his limbs twitching and his wings flapping vigorously in the air. Shulk's expression softened as he stared at the angel, who began breathing heavily in his sleep.

He almost nodded off as he watched Dark Pit, until he suddenly heard a quiet voice mumble from the other side of the bed.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucina whispered to herself, irritated to be woken up in the same fashion as Shulk.

Shulk lifted his head and smiled at her. "Hey Lucina! Look at Pittoo. He's having a real intense dream, huh?" he murmured. Lucina slowly blinked at him, looking unamused. She opened her mouth to say something, but was promptly smacked in the face again by Dark Pit's wing. She let out a frustrated groan and stuffed her head underneath her pillow.

"Gods! If he keeps this up, I'll never get any sleep!" she whined, her complaint muffled from the pillow. "Maybe I should just kick him out..."

Shulk's smile turned into a frown at this. "Please don't! I'm sure he'll stop soon."

Lucina hesitated for a moment, then let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, maybe you're right." She then proceeded to close her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

A few minutes passed, but Dark Pit was still going strong with no signs of stopping anytime soon. The noise of the angel's heavy breathing made it difficult to doze off, and sleep was made impossible with his wings continuously flapping. Then a wing hit Lucina in the face once more, which she deemed the final straw.

She sat up and slammed her pillow down, glaring daggers at Dark Pit. "That's it! I'm waking him up!" she yelled.

Shulk sat up too and looked at her worriedly. "No, wait! Please don't–" He interrupted himself when Lucina started shaking him awake despite his objection. "Lucina!" he continued to object, but she ignored him.

After a few moments, Dark Pit's eyes finally shot open as he gasped for air, then he sat up and looked from Lucina to Shulk. "Wha... what's going on?" he asked tiredly. Shulk's heart dropped when he noticed that his usual stoic gaze was replaced with a look of terror, which he'd never seen on Dark Pit before.

"Pittoo! Your wings kept hitting me in the face!" Lucina complained, obviously not noticing the angel's lack of composure.

"Oh, sorry," Dark Pit muttered, looking down at nothing. "Sometimes... my wings do that when I have a really bad dream," he admitted, trying to keep his tone steady and emotionless but failing.

The room fell awkwardly silent as Shulk and Lucina stared at him in shock, feeling bad for the way they both handled the situation.

Finally Dark Pit's stern expression returned to his face as he looked back at Lucina. "I can leave, if you want."

Lucina averted her eyes, still feeling ashamed for how she treated him. "N-no, it's fine. Go ahead and stay."

Shulk wrapped an arm around Dark Pit's shoulders. "Yeah, please stay, Pittoo! I'm sorry we woke you up," he apologized, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Dark Pit blushed, then shook his head and hugged his knees. "Not really. I'd prefer to just forget about it."

Lucina gazed at Dark Pit sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I don't really know what you dreamt about, but just remember: it was only a dream. Don't let it get to you."

The angel seemed uncertain, but he loosened the grip he had on his knees. "I guess you're right."

"So, do you wanna try to go back to sleep?" Shulk asked softly.

Dark Pit hesitated for a bit as he thought about it before letting out a sigh. "Yeah," he replied weakly, then he laid back down on his stomach.

Shulk and Lucina laid down on their sides, pulling the covers over themselves and cuddling up to Dark Pit. All three of them shared body heat with their legs intertwined for what felt like forever, but no one seemed to be settling down. When Lucina realized this, she decided to break the silence.

"Y'know, when I have trouble sleeping, I always think about watching a beautiful sunset on the horizon," she murmured.

Shulk opened his eyes at this. "Really? I always think about the sound of a running river," he responded quietly.

"Huh, that sounds like it'd be very soothing... What about you, Pittoo?" she asked. There was a long period of silence, then Dark Pit finally spoke in a whisper.

"I guess what I like to think about is soaring through the night sky. The cool air hitting my face, the stars dazzling in the sky..." He paused to yawn, then continued, "how peaceful and quiet it is at this time of night..."

Shulk stared at him in awe. "Wow, that sounds amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I ought to try it sometime," Lucina chimed in before yawning too. "Is there anything else you like to think about, Pittoo?"

The two waited on Dark Pit for a response, but nothing came out of the angel.

"Pittoo?" Lucina repeated before she was hushed by Shulk. She lifted her head to look at him, only to see him smiling back at her.

"He's sleeping," Shulk stated simply. Lucina turned to Dark Pit, and sure enough, he was now calmly snoring.

"Oh, right," Lucina muttered, flipping over to face away from Dark Pit. "So is there anything else _you_ like to think about, Shulk?"

Shulk flipped over as well and thought it over for a few moments. "Well... I guess I also think about the sound of rain hitting the ground."

"That's funny, I do too..." Lucina mumbled, letting out a big yawn. "It's very relaxing to think about... puts me... _riiight_ to sleep..."

"Same here," Shulk agreed, closing his eyes as the room fell silent for a few minutes. "Well, we should probably try to get some sleep too." He awaited Lucina's reply, but like Dark Pit, it never came. "Lucina?"

Suddenly Shulk could hear a second person snoring and smiled. "Goodnight, Pittoo. Goodnight, Lucina," he whispered as he nuzzled his pillow. The sun finally began to rise as he thought about watching the rain with his two partners, and before long, he slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
